fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
Basics: Name: Serena Williams (aka Echo) Race: Mutant Mutations: Echo's mutations include razor sharp nails that can be used as scalpels during her emergency surgeries, hair that can change color depending on the radiation levels of that particular day, and razor sharp fangs she usually hides under a simple black mask. Faction: Grifters Player: Cameron Forrester History: Serena is the youngest of the two female siblings belonging to the medic Williams' Family. Her and her sister, Kayda Williams, were born mutants in the vaults due to both parents having already been mutants themselves.The Williams' early family was exposed to extreme radiation levels from venturing out to try and help those infected by the ghouls, and slowly became mutated, which was then passed on to each new generation. The girls' mother and father continued the Williams' family practice and tried to help more humans that were infected by the ghouls. One day, an infection spread too fast in a patient, and the patient ended up turning and killing the girls' parent's in a matter of minutes. Serena was only 8 at the time and Kayda was 13, so neither of the girls knew what to do to stop the ghoul from attacking. Both children witnessed this grotesque scene playout before their very eyes, but remained hidden from the ghoul until their mother, with the last bit of strength she could muster before passing, sedated the ghoul, giving a chance for the girls to flee or destroy it. Serena, knowing their was no place else for her and her sister to go, decided that killing the ghould was her best option, and thus she killed for the first time. Although saddened by their parents' death, neither one of the sisters was traumatized by the actions that unfolded. They had witnessed many deaths due to failed surgeries and the very poor health some people in the vaults were in and decided to not let it bother them too much. This was post-apocalyptic times after all. Serena took her mother's medical journal and tried to mimic their researches and surgery tactics (which is how she came to get her common name 'Echo') not too long after the huge event. She decided she wanted to continue to live out her family's name for the better. Current: Now at age 25, Serena decided that it was finally time for her to venture out of the vaults for good and try to get more information since nothing new seemed to be helping stop any ghouls or the disease they spread except for putting a bullet through their heads. Her sister was put in charge of watching the humans that still remain in the other vaults, and take care of the sick and elderly. Echo ended up teaming with Gilliam and starting a new life with The Family after being introduced to them by Gilliam, himself. Serena no longer lives in the vaults, but does occasionally visits to check on and catch up with her sister with any new information she may have found. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Medic